You're My Prince
by Gia-XY
Summary: "Melamar ya? Jangan macam-macam! Lewati dulu mayatku, eh salah, lewati dulu semua tesku!"/Putri Claire selalu memberi tes kepada setiap pangeran yang mau melamarnya, kira-kira pangeran Jack bisa lulus tes itu gak ya? oneshot!


Hai semua!

Akhirnya dapet ide buat fic baru ^_^

Oh, iya, inget, semuanya Claire's POV

Disclaimer : Harvest Moon is not mine!

* * *

><p>Kerajaan Mineral dipimpin oleh raja Clifford Verine dan ratu Ann Verine. Aku adalah Claire Verine, anak mereka. Kisah Kerajaan Mineral, dimulai…<p>

Hai, namaku Claire Verine, putri Kerajaan Mineral. Sebenernya kerajaan ini damai sih, tapiii…

"Claire! Kamu nolak pangeran Kai!?" ayahandaku lari-lari ke tempatku.

"Ehehehe… Iya, pa."

"CLAIREEE! Kamu nolak semua pangeran yang dateng, lagian ini udah yang keberapa kali!? Kalo kamu ga dapet jodoh, gimana nasib kita semua!?" Aduh, ayahandaku ini. Hal kayak gini aja dibesar-besarin. Tapi, bener sih, aku nolak semua pangeran itu. Habisnya…

"Lagian ngapain pake tes segala sih?"

(Claire : AYAAAHHHH! ITU KAN KALIMATKU! Yah, pas awal kalimat introku dipotong sama ayahanda terus ayahanda yang bilang apa yang mau kubilang sama para readers! Sekarang aku mau bilang kalo aku kasih tes sama semua pangeran itu, ayah ngerebut teksku lagi!

Cliff : Ehehehe, maaf Claire.

Cliff : Para readers, maapin putriku yang garang ini yah.(bisik-bisik)

Claire : Tadi ayah bilang apa?(bawa kapak)

Cliff : Ngga ada kok! Ayahanda gak bilang apa-apa!

Claire : Hai, readers. Jangan dengerin ayahandaku yah, kadang-kadang ngomongnya emang suka ngelantur.(pasang muka imut)

Ann : Hidih, di depen readers aja langsung nampang.

Claire : Aku kan keturunan ibunda! Ibunda juga narsis!

Ann : Enak aja!

Gia : Weh, udah jangan ngelantur! Lanjutin ceritanya.

Claire, Cliff & Ann : Cih, iya deh.(Huh, padahal baru aja mau nampang sama readers))

"Habisnya, kalo gak ada tes, kita jadi gak tau mana yang Cuma ngincer kekayaanku dan mana yang bener-bener suka sama aku."

"Lagian kamu ada-ada aja sih. Coba kamu liat ayahanda dan ibundamu, dulu kita gak pake tes dan sekarang kita baik-baik aja dan saling mencintai."

"Jaman sekarang tuh pangeran-pangeran itu udah pada bandel tau, ya! Ada yang matrelah, ada yang genitlah, ada yang mata keranjanglah, ada yang tukang tipulah, ada yang playboylah, ada pula yang sukanya cuma nampang!"

"Nih, denger ya Claire. Ada cara lain selain tes. Kalo misalny awalnya orang itu Cuma tertarik sama kekayaan kita, kamu bikin aja dia suka sama kamu, kan beres, orang itu pasti mikirnya _'pokoknya gak ada uang gak apa-apa yang penting ada putri Claire!'_"

"Iya-iya aja deh. Ngomong-ngomong, sisanya berapa?"

"Apanya?"

"Sisa pengeran yang belom ku tes."

"Ohhh! Hmmm, tinggal 1 tuh."

"WHAT!? 1!?"

"Siapa suruh kamu pemilih banget. Lagian belom tentu pangeran yang satu ini tertarik sama kamu."

Yah, memang sih aku Cuma ngetes pangeran-pangeran yang mau sama aku. Dan 99% itu semuanya mau sama aku. Cuma tinggal uang satu ini yang belom melamar. Tapi terserah sih, gak mau ngelamar juga ga apa. Tiba-tiba pengawal kerajaan dateng. "Maaf mengganggu, raja. Ada surat dari kerajaan Forget-Me-Not."

"Heee? Surat apaan tuh? Ajakan kerja sama?" Ayahanda tidak mendengar omonganku dan langsung membuka suratnya. Terus, suratnya dimasukin lagi ke amplop dan ayahanda senyum-senyum ga jelas.

"Claire, besok bangun jam 6 pagi, terus langsung mandi and dandan yang cantik."

"Hee? APA!? NGAPAIN BANGUN SEPAGI ITU!?"

"Udah diem aja dan nurut sama ayahandamu." Ibunda tiba-tiba muncul.

"Sayang! Liat deh ini surat apa!"

Ibunda membaca suratnya dan berkata, "Claire, besok aku bakal bantuin kamu dandan."

"Ngapain, aku bisa dandan sendiri ibunda."

"Ini penting! Demi kerajaan kita!"

"Ahhh, up to you deh."

~Keesokan harinya di kamar Claire, jam 06:30~

Aku baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, tiba-tiba ibunda datang.

"Wah, bagus deh udah bangun, sini dandan."

"Heh? Sekarang?"

"Yaiyalah, kamu udah mandi kan?"

"Udahlah, memangnya ibunda pikir aku sejorok apa belom mandi nyoba-nyoba baju?"

"Cuma mastiin."

~Ruang makan, jam 08:00~

Baru saja aku masuk ruang makan, kulihat seorang pria di meja makan.

"Maaf menunggu, ini putri kami, Claire."

"Wah, seperti dugaanku, cantik sekali"

"Tentu saja! Dia putri kami satu-satunya."

"A-A-Apa ya-yang ter-terja-di?" kataku syok. Pria tadi datang menghampiriku, lalu menjulurkan tangannya.

"Kenalkan, aku Jack Harington dari Kerajaan Forget-Me-Not." Jujur aku masih syok, tapi kubalas menjabat tangannya.

"Aku Claire Verine, senang berkenalan denganmu. Oh, ya. Untuk apa kamu datang ke ini?"

"Kamu tidak baca suratnya?" Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Kalau gitu nih suratnya. Baca yang bener! Dia harapan terakhir kita tau!" Ayah memberikan surat yang kemarin kepadaku.

**_Kepada yang terhormat raja Clifford Verine._**

**_Besok jam 8 pagi aku akan datang ke kerajaanmu untuk melamar putrimu._**

**_Jack Harington_**

Surat apa ini!? Melamar? Berani sekali dia, apa dia akan bisa melewati semua tesku!?

"Melamar ya? Jangan macam-macam! Lewati dulu mayatku, eh salah! Lewati dulu semua tesku!" kataku sambil mengacungkan jari telunjukku ke wajahnya.

"Wah-wah, Claire, dia itu harapan terakhir kita, sudahlah, tidak usah pake tes segala!"

"Gak ada! Pokoknya harus!"

"Sudah kuduga, pasti ada tes. Tapi aku siap melewatinya untukmu, Claire-chan." Lalu pangeran Jack berlutut mencium punggung tanganku. Berani sekali dia, baru ketemu aja udah pake nyium-nyium segala, langsung panggil namaku dengan Claire-chan lagi!

"Selamat menjalani tesmu! kuharap kamu tidak lulus!" kataku sambil pergi meninggalkan ruang makan. Kita lihat saja, apa selama seminggu ini dia mampu melewati tesku?

~Seminggu kemudian~

"Bagaimana putri? Aku lulus?"

"Ukh, ini… gak bisa dipercaya!"

"Wah, putri kenapa? Jadi aku lulus gak?"

"TIDAKK! INI MIMPI KAN!? KAMU GAK MUNGKIN LULUS!"

"Jadi?"

"Uhh, kamu lulus. Tapi jangan seneng dulu! Ini masih tes pemanasan. Penentuan tes memang mudah, tapi kemungkinan lulus setiap orang hanya 10%."

"Kita lihat saja nanti Claire-chan."

"Ayo ikut aku!"

"Kemana, Claire-chan?"

"Penentuan tes terakhir."

~Di kamar Claire~

Aku membuka lemariku dan mencari barang untuk tes terakhir. Belum ada orang selain Jack yang pernah melewati tes pemanasan, jadi barang untuk tes terakhir aku taruh di laci yang kuncinya kutaruh di kotak rahasiaku.

"Hadap sana pangeran! Jangan lihat sini." Tentu saja manusia satu ini tidak bolah melihat kotakku.

"Kamu ini lagi nyari apa sih?" Katanya sambil membalikkan badannya.

"Barang untuk tesmu."

"Oh, ada barangnya."

"Tentu saja! Ah, ini dia! Pangeran, coba taruh tanganmu di atas tanganku." Kataku. Tanganku sekarang ada di ata sebuah bola Kristal.

"Baiklah, ini bola apa sih?"

"Kau akan tau setelah menaruh tanganmu." Jack melaksanakan perintahku, lalu bola itu… bercahaya.

"Tidak… mungkin." Kataku tidak percaya.

"Hah? Kok bola kristalnya bercahaya?"

"O, orang kayak dia… jodohku?"

"Kamu kenapa sih?"

"Hah, tenang Claire. Ah, jadi gini. Bola Kristal ini tuh namanya 'Amore Crystal'. Dalam bahasa Italia, amore tuh artinya cinta. Konon, kalau seorang pria dan seorang wanita meletakkan tangan mereka di atas Amore Crystal ini dan Amore Crystalnya bercahaya artinya mereka jodoh."

"Jadi, aku… lulus untuk mengikuti tes terakhir?"

"Kamu lulus sepenuhnya kalo kamu berhasil bikin aku jatuh cinta sama kamu! Batas waktunya seminggu!"

"Ngomong-ngomong kamu dapet barang beginian dari mana?"

"Ini barang yang daberikan turun-menurun di Kerajaan Mineral. Tapi, sebelum ini gak ada yang pernah tertarik buat make, soalnya dia gak pernah bercahaya."

"Kapan terakhir kali dia bercahaya?"

"Pas 1000 tahun lalu."

"Lama banget!"

"Makanya, tadinya tuh aku yakin banget gak akan aktif lagi!"

"Kok, kamu pake barang yang kamu yakin gak bakal aktif lagi?"

"Soalnya aku ga mau dapet pasangan pangeran. Pangeran jaman sekarang tuh nyebelin semua. Kalo misalnya gak ada satupun pangeran yang bisa lulus tes kan aku bisa nyari pasangan dari kalangan bawah."

"Hahaha! Kamu nih payah banget! Mikir deh, kalangan bawah pasti kan lebih miskin, kebanyakan dari mereka malah lebih matre. Yah, itu sih kalo cewe, kalo cowo mungkin bukan uang, bisa aja badan. Di kerajaan lain aja kamu terkenal, apalagi di kalangan bawah."

"Bener juga sih. Oh, ya, bukan berarti dengan lulus tes penentuan kamu akan kuberi kemudahan ya! Aku tetap ga terima jodohku itu kamu! Inget, waktunya Cuma seminggu!"

"Seminggu? Tiga hari doang juga cukup."

"Pokoknya aku tetap kasih seminggu. Yah, selamat berjuang."

~Keesokan harinya~

Baru saja aku melangkah keluar istana, tiba-tiba…

"Hai, Claire-chan!" GLEK! Jack!

"H, ha, ha, hai. Ngapain di sini?"

"Jalanin tes."

"Huh, terserah deh."

"Mau ke mana?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Kalau kamu gak mau kasih tau ya aku bakal ngikutin kamu."

"Sesukamulah."

~Di taman istana~

"Wah, tempatnya bagus banget. Banyak bunganya."

"Kamu kaya cewe aja, suka sama bunga."

"Habis bunga tuh indah banget. Ngomong-ngomong siapa yang nanem bunga sebanyak ini?"

"Bukan urusanmu kan?"

"Aku mau tau."

"Buat apa? Bukan urusanmu."

"Oh, ya? Kalau gak mau kasi tau kucium loh."

"Ukh, baiklah. Aku yang nanem."

"Hebat banget! Bisa nanem sebanyak ini." Dia, memujiku? Baru dia orang pertama yang memujiku. Orang lain bilang aku kurang kerjaan.

"Terima… Kasih, pangeran"

"Ayolah Claire-chan, panggil Jack saja."

"I, iya Jack."

"Hei Claire-chan…"

"Ya? Kenapa?"

"Mau taruhan?"

"Taruhan apa?"

"Kalau dalam tiga hari ini aku berhasil membuatmu jatuh cinta, aku menang. Tapi kalau lebih dari tiga hari atau aku gagal tes, kau menang."

"Yang menang dapet apa?"

"Yang kalah harus menuruti 1 perintah dari orang yang menang."

"Wah, seru! Mau!"

"Claire-chan, boleh aku ke kamarmu lagi?"

"Boleh saja, tapi jangan acak-acak kamarku."

"Mana mungkin! Aku mau pinjam Amore Crystalmu."

"Oh, kalau itu boleh."

~Di kamar Claire~

"Ini, mau buat apa?"

"Kita coba sekali lagi yuk."

"Hah? Coba apaan Jack?"

"Taruh tanganmu di atas tanganku." Tangan Jack sekarang ada dia atas Amore Crystal. Kutaruh tanganku di atas tangannya. Amore Crystalnya, bercahaya lagi.

"Dua kali mencoba dan dua-duanya berhasil, apa kamu masih gak percaya kita itu jodoh?"

"Bukanny gak percaya, tapi gak mau."

"Claire…" kata Jack memanggil namaku sambil menaruh Amore Crystal ke mejaku.

"Ya? Kenapa?"

BRUK!

Jack mendorongku sampai badanku terbarin di kasur.

"Ja, Jack, kamu kenapa? Kok aku diorong?" Jask menggenggam pergelangan tanganku dan badannya ada di atas badanku. Badan Jack dan badanku sekarang hanya beda 5cm.

"Claire, aku mencintaimu."

"Kamu kenapa sih? Kok tiba-tiba jadi aneh?"

"Claire…" Tiba-tiba bibirku dan bibirnya bersentuhan. Dia, menciumku?

"Jack! Kamu ini kenapa sih?" aku berusaha melepaskan pegangannya.

"Kenapa Claire? Aku mencintaimu, tapi kamu tidak mau denganku. Apa yang salah denganku?"

"Jack…"

"Claire, apa kau mencintaiku?"

"Eh? Kok jadi ngomongin gituan?"

"Aku serius." Wajahnya menunjukkan kalau dia benar-benar serius.

"Ukh, Aku gak tau."

"Aku tau itu hanya alasan, aku serius Claire."

"Eh, itu… Huh, kau menang taruhan, kau lulus tes!"

"Hah?"

"Kau lulus."

"Jadi, kau…?"

"Iya, iya. Dasar bawel. Aku mencintaimu."

"Wah, ternyata benar ya? Kamu tuh tipe orang yang harus dipaksa baru sadar." Jack turun dari kasur dan berdiri.

"Hah, maksudnya apa sih?" Aku duduk di kasur dengan wajah bingung."

"Hei, Claire-chan. Mukamu tadi lucu banget tau. Kaya anak ayam lagi tersesat."

"EH? Jack… Beraninya kau, mengerjaiku!"

"Wah, marah nih ye. Sini deh biar gak marah." Dia menarik tanganku dan menciumku sekali lagi.

"…" Wajahku memerah seketika. Jack lalu memelukku.

"Jantungmu berdetah kenceng banget."

"JACKKK!"

"Hei, aku kan menang taruhan, jadi nanti aku tagih hadiahku ya!" GLEK! Aku baru ingat!

~Keesokan harinya di ruang makan~

"Akhirnya ada juga yang lulus tes gila buatan Claire itu! Aku terharu…" Ayahanda menangis lebay di meja makan, sementara aku, Jack dan ibunda hanya sweatdrop.

"Hei Claire, aku tagih hadiahku ya nanti di kamarmu." Kata Jack sambil berbisik.

"Ha-hari ini!?"

"Iya, hari ini, mau kapan lagi."

"Besok-besok kan bisa."

"Maunya hari ini."

"Uh, iya deh."

~Di kamar Claire~

"Mau minta apa?"

"Claire…"

"Ya? Mau minta apa?"

"Cium aku."

"Eh? Aku salah denger yah? Tadi kamu bilang apa?"

"Cium aku."

"Permintaannya susah banget! Gantiiii!"

"Gak mau."

"Huh, iya deh."

Permintaan aneh, kucium pipinya saja, dia gak bilang di mana kan?

"Ah, gak seru, masa di pipi!"

"Kamu kan gak bilang di mana!"

"Huh, iya deh. Tapi siap-siap aja nanti pas nikah."

"Hahaha, Jack bisa dendam juga ya?"

"Claire, ini." Jack mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna biru dan membukanya. Isinya… Cincin.

"Do you want to marry me?"

"Jack… Yes, of course. Jack, aku sayang kamu." Kataku terharu. Kupeluk badan Jack yang besar itu sambil menangis bahagia.

"Aku juga Claire."

* * *

><p>Claire : Kayanya fic pertama juga ClaireXJack deh. Bosen tau!<p>

Gia : Peduli amat! Kan aku yang bikin cerita

Maaf kalo ficku masih ancur

Maklumilah kesalahan mengetik ^_^

Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
